


craving.

by sturidge



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge





	craving.

It's a craving.  
  
Nails scratching against the back of your throat, clawing their way through your chest.  
  
It's fire in your veins.  
  
You don't know how to stop it; you don't know how it started. You don't know anything.  
  
Sometimes you wish you could scream the pain away, but who would hear it? There is no one else inside that mansion but you and the haunting memories of days past. Your mother is gone, your sister is gone, your uncle - father - left shortly thereafter. Letha is gone.  
  
Even _he_ left you.  
  
You wish you could understand; there is so much you need to understand; and even Olivia and her insufferable riddles are missed now. She would explain the hunger that consumes you, and keeps you awake at night. Why raw meat is so tempty and blood tastes sweeter than ever. No one else had answers. There is no one there to stop you.  
  
The first time it happens is still very clear in your mind. It was a man - a boy, rather. Someone from your school. Young, long hair, stubble; a cub. You drank him - you ate him - you _savoured_ him slowly, enjoying the way pain shot through his eyes as he pleaded you to stop.  
  
He looked so much like Peter.  
  
Eventually,   
  
They all did.


End file.
